Death Goddess of Hogwarts: and the sorcerers stone
by Girlenterinpen
Summary: A new reaper is sent to Hogwarts after being infused with witch magic. How will she find the stone and defeat new problems? 'READ ME' the title says. I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's or Toboso, Yana's. The OC's and anything else you DON'T Recognize is mine.


Sorcerer's stone

Chapter One

The night with the potters

Roxann Mbarim was an unusual looking girl If you were to catch a glimpse of her standing over dead bodies, though she was not even a human child or of the same was a Death God. It was her job to collect Souls and Cinematic Records of mortals on the To-Die-List including all manners of mortals; rich, poor, learned, dropouts, and even Wizards.

Roxann was short, dark chestnut hair framed her face and she wore rounded-rectangle glasses, making the natural Death God colored eyes sparkle with brilliance. She wore the Dispatch Field Officer standard uniform; suit coat and pants, vest,and tie all standard black, white shirt included, finishing it off with Black 5 inch heel Oxford even if she was still shorter than all of her tall 'hot' superiors(A/N those of you who write OC Death God(ess), you know the team William T Spear, Grell S, Ronald K, Alan H, and Eric S. )

Tonight was no different, she would be reaping the souls of Lily and James potter. She waited anxiously on top of the house for her superior officer. The building had a faint blue sphere that she could see out of the corner of her eye. She held her scythe her fingers playing on the handle; thumb, index, middle, ring, pinky, pinky, ring, middle, index, thumb, thumb, thumb, index, pinky, middle, ring, ring, pinkie, ring, middle, index, thumb, then reversed and repeated.

There came a click on the shingles of the house. She didn't have to look to know it was her guidance officer, Grell Sutcliff.

"Took you long enough, Mr. Sutcliff," She said, turning around to greet the redhead, "I have been waiting out here for five hours." the very young looking reaper checked her wrist watch, "Good thing that spell is still up. Or else I would have had to start without you."

"Roxy that's mean," Grell wined, "Will~ wouldn't let me leave 'til ALL of the paper-work was done."

"He does get like that sometimes." Roxann could remember her first time out and the outcome. Sleeping an entire day away. The next day William practically killed her for not turning her paper-work in. She shivered at the thought.

"We should get inside the barrier" Grell suggested.

"Already tried that, or would you like to try yourself and after failing, have me read one of the Potter's books to explain why?" Roxann asked pulling out James Potter's book from her inside coat pocket.

"No thanks" Grell said backing away from the bound book from the Library.

"Suit yourself." Roxann shrugged, sitting down again on the rooftop shingles. She opened the book to the bookmarked page. The truth was she lied about trying, she just knew that Grim reapers could pass through any Wizard enhancements.

_Lily and James stood in dumbledore's office. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were both there._

_"Have you made your decision?" Albus Dumbledore asked. Lily and James looked between each other._

_"Yes," James said, "We think that the Fidelius Charm secret-keeper should be Sirius."_

_"Is that your final decision?"_

_"Yes." Lily said softly_

_"No!" Sirius shouted. Everyone looked at him, "I'm sorry James. It's just that, I can't be trusted this time. I'm too obvious of a choice. Voldemort will come after me. I think that Peter should be the secret keeper." Sirius pointed at Peter. The mousy man looked startled._

_"I never thought of it that way."James said putting his hand to his chin in thought, "To trust the least likely person with the life saving secret. I agree with Siris, Peter should be the secret keeper."_

_James saw Lily smile in agreement with him. Dumbledore also agreed, though he didn't say it, his eyes twinkled. Peter walked up the stairs-_

There was a loud crack, ending Roxann's solitude reading. Grell practically leaped out of the corset he was wearing. Code for he slipped on a shingle and almost fell off the roof. Thankfully Roxann caught the end of the red, victorian women's coat. Once grell had his balance on top of the roof again.

"That sounded close,but not close enough for human hearing." Roxann said.

"That's my Roxy~." Grell said. Trying to hug the childish looking reaper.

"Mr. Sutcliff stop it, we might fall off the roof!" Roxann shoved the elder reaper off of her.

"Fine!"Grell pouted. Roxann held her head, most of the time she felt like she was the one in charge.

"Well then, come on ," Roxann smiled, "I've got a soul to catch."

She leaped off the roof. Landing just outside the Potter estate. Grell landed just outside as well. The almost invisible blue tinted veil seemed to know they were coming. It swirled in anticipation of the death of the people it was protecting. Roxann's gloved hand hesitantly touched it. It gave a shock like she just stepped into the Reaper Library, then started rippling around her hand.

"Cool~," She sung, and hopped over the fence.

"Roxy?" Grell entered the magic barrier,

"You lied about how easy it was to get in." Grell took a motherly stance about to lecture roxann about how not to Lie to your 'mother'. She heard a flap of a wizard the near by grove of trees.

"Shut it," Roxann snapped. diving behind the stone wall and pulling mr. sutcliff with her, for more coverd observation. Seeing a cloaked figure glide above the ground like a snake. He proceeded from the dark grove on to the paved street. Her mind clicked who it was as soon as he stood next to the gate, she caught a glimpse of two slits almost hidden under the hood.

The Fidelius Charm dome suddenly shattered. not harmful in any way,but it was totally cool. The cloaked figure enter the front gaite. Tom Marvolo Riddle had just declared an attack, all by himself, on the Potter household.

Both reapers in heels had not been seen by the inhuman, death defying, wizard. 'Thank you reaper abilities.' Roxann thought to herself, then followed behind the un-man to the door. Roxann held her, yet to be upgraded death scythe in hand at the ready. Grell did the same,his chainsaw glinting menacingly in the crescent moonlight.

The Potter's door was blasted off it's hinges by a spell . Lily and James who were in the sitting room listening to the reports on wizard radio watching their knew who it was, both of them pulled out their wands at the ready.

"Lily, take Harry up to the nursery. I'll cover for you." James said. Lily did just that, as the dark lord and him duled. James blocked the possibility of voldemort getting up the stairs.

Roxann checked her watch; two minutes past eight. The green spell was cast flying through the air. It hit the young adult wizard square in the chest, and he slumped to the floor.

The Dark wizard ascended the stairs. Grell took care of James. Roxann would do Lily Potter,and Harry Potter. She followed behind Voldemort walking up the stairs. she caught a glimpse of Lily holding Harry and closing the nursery door. This was a futile act with a bam The door was in splinters.

"Step aside woman you're not the one I am after." Voldemort hissed

"No!" Lily said. "I would rather die than let my son"Voldemort scould

"Suit yourself, Mudblood. Avada Kedavra! "He felt nothing for the mortal that fell, and went to work on harvesting the mortal's open her memories from Lily's records flowing into Roxann's saw type syth. she turned back to the scene at hand.

Voldemort stood over the young Harry Potter. Harry Potter was not supposed to die to night. the dark wizard's bony, shaped wand seemed like nothing compared to her scythe. She had several choices to make to make sure that the boy's body lives.

Just as she going through the possibilities in her hears faintly "goodbye Harry Potter,The chosen one." Roxann snaps out of her thoughts and looks decided on the first option that popped in to her head; break the wand.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted. Her immortal body felt like it weighed a ton as she leaped the short distance to slice the wand in two. the spell started traveling down the length of the wand just as she was starting her upper cut. the spell was about half way through the wand when the scythe of breaking in two, the scythe didn't penetrate more than eighth of an inch to reach the core. a shock went down her arm, the spell with in the core of the wand continued on firing out on to harry the boy got hit dead on the forehead. that's when something unexpected from harry's forehead exploded in magic,and Roxann's scythe.

Roxann felt like she was burning as she flew backwards hitting the walls that were fell unconscious, after thinking the most STUPID thought. 'Am I dying?'

~a few minutes later~

Roxann's eyes opened. her entire body felt like a stone. her shoulder still felt like it was burning and her entire vision was red she felt her head for any injuries

"Roxy!" the familiar voice screamed in her ear. she was hugged in a tight squeeze.

"Not so tight. Not so tight." she whispered her voice hoarse and dry.

"Sorry you're injured" the red man said backing off.

"Burning in my shoulder what is it?" Roxann groaned

"That dark wizard's wand.I Pulled it out just a few moments ago." Grell held out the bonny shaped, wight felt the burning in her shoulder lessen. She grabbed the wand and tossed it in the direction of the Potter house.

"Thanks Grell,we should get out of here before the Wizards start shift is over any way in.."Roxann checked here watch. "four and a half minutes."

Grell suddenly hugged her breath away.

"Too Tight ,too tight!" she gasped.

"I was worried when I heard the explosion upstairs" Grell said holding the newer reaper at arms length.

"And you called me Grell~" Grell tapped her nose.

'shoot I broke department code' Roxann released and scolded her self.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Will~"Grell said swooing the name. Grell lifted the injured goddess from the world spun around her. Roxann leaned her self on Mr. Sutcliff

"Well that's a much required trip to the medical ward" Roxann sarcastically said " they don't get many score for me fist trip."

The two grim reapers walked into the glowing portal to take them back to their world of defined plane cut building like stone skyscrapers,and clean, wight halls and offices.A gient liberary fiiled with hudereds, trillions of mortals lives in books,even the death gods and goddess.

* * *

The first chapter is up. I have practicality been dieing for not putting this up. Had the idea for about a year,but it is UP!

Please post comments if you feel the need. :)


End file.
